


Wildflower

by appatsuki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fanfic, Flowers, M/M, Phanfiction, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatsuki/pseuds/appatsuki
Summary: There was a boy, sat in the middle of the poppy field. he was carefully weaving the flowers in order to make a flowercrown while humming a sweet melody that Phil hadn't ever heard before. He didnt know this boy's name, but he reminded Phil of a wildflower.





	Wildflower

March 2nd, 2009  
_Today I saw a bluebell. It was in the park near our house, beneath an old bench. It’s a nice bench, even if it is a bit dirty and covered in moss. It’s quiet, because it’s farther from the playground area and the children. Farther from people. I enjoy sitting there and drawing all the pretty flowers I see, preserving their essence in paper. Sometimes I even write songs about their beauty, although I always feel like none of the words I use do them justice._

“Phil? Sweetie? Have you finished packing yet? Remember we leave for Cotswolds tomorrow.” Phil heard his mother’s voice coming from the living room downstairs, joined with the sound of shuffling which meant she was most probably busy packing something. He put down his journal and pen on the bedside table and walked over to his desk where his bookshelf was. “Yes mum, I’ve already finished with the last posters and I’m just now finishing up with my books.” He said as he reached for a little book with the title _The Complete Book of the Flower Fairies_ from the bookshelf and carefully fitted it into a carton box on his desk filled with many other books of different sizes and colorful covers.  
Phil loved to read, especially about magical creatures, plants, wildflowers, animals and magic. It was his happy place, where he could go and forget about reality for a few hours. He was actually quite excited to go live in the countryside, isolated from society and surrounded by nature and quiet.  
He finished packing the rest of the books and taped up the box, writing ‘books’ on one side with a black marker. He picked up the box and walked over to the door, struggling a bit to open it but eventually succeeding with a huff and walking out into the carpeted hallway that lead to another two rooms- the bathroom on the left and his mom’s bedroom on the right. He walked past them and down the stairs to the living room. “Hey cupcake! You need help with that?” Phil jumped slightly from the startle his mother just gave him before answering with a chuckle, “you scared me half to death mum.” He turned around to face his mother who was standing in the kitchen, drying her hands off with a cloth. He could smell apple pie wafting into the living from the kitchen. “You made apple pie.” He said, a smile plastered over his face. “I did. It’s our last dessert in the house, after all. I thought I might as well do something nice.”

After dinner, Phil kissed his mum goodnight and climbed up to his bedroom. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Cotswolds and he had never been more content with the direction his life was going in. Maybe he would meet some new friends, even if he was going to be homeschooling because of the bullying in his last school. He wasn’t very good at socializing, he got quite anxious about it. His mum had always tried to give Phil only the best, which is why she had started looking for small towns in the countryside for them to move to, and a good homeschooling program. Money wasn’t really a big problem in their lives, as Phil’s grandfather had left a large sum of money for them after he passed. Phil’s mum still worked, obviously, and she was always careful with their money. She had assured Phil that if she couldn’t find a job in Cotswolds that she would find a job online. They had everything secured, he knew this would go well. He knew he would enjoy this new stage of his life.


End file.
